Underworld: Resurgence
by DarkSummerBrightWinter92
Summary: Hale is a young vampire who never knew where she came from, yet never knew how to know. She just wants to find her origin in this territory. But when she meets Selene, she learns that she is one thing that she never thought she would be: a hybrid. Characters and plot does not belong to me. Len Wiseman owns the Underworld series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**There's gonna be a few changes in this story. One of the reviews said that the name Caecum means an intestine so I decidwed to change the name to Hale. But if you guys dont like the name, you can decide. Just say the name you want in the comments and I'll choose the best one. But for now, I'll use the name Hale.**_

Lights flickering. Screaming. The only things that the hallways of Antigen had that night. And as you come closer, it goes much faster and louder.

It's doing this because of what's happening in the infirmary.

Inside, people all dressed in white was around Subject 1, a beautiful vampire who's now in labor.

A few months ago during the time of The Purge, soldiers found and captured her while they also captured the only vampire-lycan hybrid in the world: Michael Corvin, descendant of Alexander Corvinus, now labeled Subject 0. But when they were both brought to Antigen, the director, Jacob Lane, did several tests on them both and was shocked to realize that Subject 1 is pregnant. Especially with a Corvinus. That was why he couldn't kill her. She had another descendant in her womb and it must survive.

For eight months at that time, Subject 0 was locked in cryogenic suspension while Subject 1 was strapped into many machines. In one machine, it gives Subject 1 knock out gas so she wouldn't wake up and run off with her unborn child. In another, it made sure she was breathing at a normal pace. And in another, it gives blood to her as food for the child and the subject. Then the ninth month came. The woman's abdomen was plumb and strong. It was a blessing that she's not awake to see her birth of her child. Only her screaming let them know that she's still feeling the same symptoms in childbirth. And the machines made the lights flicker.

"Give her sedation!" Lane shouted. "The child must be born alive!" The doctors did what they were told and put in medicine in the subject's arm. That made things worse.

Her screaming became louder and louder and suddenly, her eyes opened wide and they were in the shade of the brightest of icy blue. Her fangs showed as she screamed and people around here were now terrified that she might attack. Luckily, she was strapped down with chained belts around the time her water broke.

"Put it back to sleep!" Lane shouted over the screaming to a young human doctor named Lida. She nodded quick and grabbed a gas mask and tried to strap it on the subject's face. Subject 1 resisted and punched Lida unconscious.

"Oh, God," Lane said and with that, he grabbed the mask and grabbed a hold of the subject's arm. She tried to resist, but Lane used his lycan strength to hold her down and put the mask on her. She kept screaming, but the gas got into her and it made her drowsy and pass out.

Suddenly, there was a small crying coming from the other side and Lane and the doctors turned to see a nurse carrying a small bundle in a blanket.

"It's a girl," she said with a smile. She then passed it to Lane calmly and Lane couldn't help but smile. Seeing this child was like carrying his own son when his wife gave birth to him. Only this child was special.

As the little girl opened her eyes for the first time, Lane looked at the beautiful color. It was all dark with a dark icy blue ring around it. She has her mother's blue eyes with her father's black eyes as a background. She was beautiful.

"You'll be able to know what changes you'll make soon," Lane whispered to her, still smiling. But after a while of whispering this, he painted his face back solemn and looked back at the subject, being able to take off the mask off her.

"Get this one in a cryogenic chamber quick. She will be important to us now."

In a quick surprise, Subject 1 opened her eyes again and began screaming once more. Lane backed away with confusion.

"What's happening?!" A doctor shouted and looked at the computer screens. It was filled with glitch's and the heart's beating on the screen was going very fast.

Lane quickly gave the child back to the nurse and ran back to the computers to help the other doctors. The machine began to fill up with smoke yet it still was showing the heartbeat. Lights began flickering at multiple speed that made some broke and the subject looked like she was having a seizure during this time, though it may be a possibility.

"What's wrong with the subject?!" Lane shouted to another doctor.

The doctor shook her head fast. "I don't know! I've never seen anything happen like this before!"

"Maybe she might be having a seizure or she still has a feeling with the…"

Within a heartbeat, all the lights, computers, and machines turned off quick as if it was a blackout. The child was crying very loud and Lane could tell that the nurse was trying to calm her down in the dark. The screaming finally stopped and soon one by one, the lights came back on. Lane let out a sigh of relief as the lights came out. He saw that Subject 1 was finally unconscious as the first couple of lights came on. And as the last light turned back on, he saw Lida with conscious holding the child in her hands. Suddenly, he saw the same nurse that he gave the child to, still clutching her and calming her down.

That's when he realized something; the screaming was for another birth. Subject 1 gave birth to twins.

As the other doctors tried to fix the machines, Lane walked to Lida to see the second newborn child. It was also a girl and she looks a lot smaller than the first one. As her eyes opened for the first time, the eyes were much different than the other pair. The child also has a black background like her fathers, but she has a ring in the middle in the color of bright green.

"Dr. Lane?" Lida asked. "Are you alright?"

Lane rubbed his forehead and nodded. "I'm fine, Lida. Just get these two children in a safe place while me and the others get this subject in her cryo-chamber."

Lida nodded and she and the nurse walked toward the doors and left the infirmary.

After putting Subject 1 in her chamber, Lane went to the room to where Lida and a couple of doctors were studying the children while they were sleeping in their glass beds.

"What do you know of the twins when I was gone, Lida?"

"Well, they may be twins, but they're both fraternal. They both have different motives and strength."

She walked by the child with the blue rings. "This one has the same motives as her father. The only similarity she has from her mother is her eyes. But she won't be harmful. She will grow at the same motive as a human being, yet have the same thirst for blood."

She then walked by the one with the green rings. "But this one is way stronger than the other one, knowing this from how powerful she caused a blackout during her birth. I studied that when she grows, her motives will grow so strong that there are times that she can't control herself. She may be a hybrid like her father and twin, but she has more vampire DNA than anyone else in the world. She will grow to take out an entire city."

Lane sighed with desperation and shook his head. "If this is true, then this child can't be raised here. There's no point to raise her if she'll take out all of our crew. I won't take that risk."

"But what'll we do with her, Dr. Lane?"

"Kill it."

Lida was so shocked by this that she dropped her clipboard. "Sir, are you mad?! You can't kill a child!"

"You're the one who's mad! This thing is not a child! Neither vampire or lycan! Just a freak of nature!"

Lida decided to not argue and just nodded. "Yes, Dr. Lane. But how will we kill the child?"

"We won't do anything to it. I'll just throw her away in a dumpster. I may not know that much of a hybrid, but one needs blood to survive and without it, it'll die."

Lane then came by the green-eyed child and carried her. "Take the other one in her room. She'll be called Subject 2. Nothing more, Lida."

She nodded, trying not to cry with the thought that a child will die, and began to carry the other child away. Lane nodded behind her back and walked out though the same doors. He rode the elevator down and went out the backdoor to a big dumpster and slowly laid the child in a box. The child then grabbed his finger and let out a small giggle. Lane tried to grab it back, but Lida's theory let him know that this might take a while to get his finger back.

Finally, he pulled it away from the child and she was still giggling. Lane still had a solemn look, even as he rubbed the child's head.

"I'm sorry, young one. It's nothing personal. You're just too strong to be alive. If only you have the same mobility as your sister."

With one turn, the doctor turned away from the dumpster and walked back into Antigen.

—

Hours passed and it was still dark in the city. A young vampire couple were walking by Antigen, hoping they wouldn't be found by humans. They're like the other couples: hoping they would never loose each other.

"Leonard," the woman said to her husband. "I don't know if I can take this. We just survived The Purge, but I don't know if we can survive out here." Leonard hugged his wife tight. "Don't worry, Vera. We'll find a way to survive. For now, we just need to find a place for refuge and maybe we can settle down."

Suddenly, they both heard crying from the dumpster and that made them jump.

"What was that?" Vera asked.

"I don't know, Vera," Leonard replied. They then both walked slowly to the dumpster and as they walked closer, they saw a baby girl in a small box.

"Oh, my God," Vera said in surprise. "It's a baby girl." She then grabbed the child and hold on to her tightly as she rocked the child.

Leonard then looked at the child. "Where did she come from?" He then turned away and yelled, "Hello? We have your child."

"Leonard, I don't think she's a human child," Vera said as the child calmed down. "Look at her eyes."

Leonard did what his wife told him to do and looked at the eyes. They both had iris' in the color of bright green, a very unusual color. It may be green, but they both know that it's bright and that the child is a vampire.

"Her eyes are not like the others, but she's still one of us," Vera said.

Leonard nodded. "She must have lost her parents in The Purge. She can't survive if she's left in this dumpster."

"Maybe we can take her as our own," Vera suggested.

Leonard first thought that is may be a problem, but he quickly changed his mind. He always wanted a child and this could be a chance for him.

"Yes, of course, Vera," he agreed. "We need to help this child. She needs someone to look up to and needs to know how to survive. She'll need all the help she can get from her new parents."

Vera smiled at him and looked back at the child and chuckled. "Your new father cares about you, Hale."

Leonard then looked confused. "Hale?"

"Yes, it was a name that I made up for myself when I was a child. I thought it could be perfect for her. If you don't like it, then I guess we could try something else."

"No, no, we don't need to change it. It's perfect. I love it." Leonard then looked at his new daughter and touched her head. "You'll be special one day, Hale."

With that, the child yawned and she began to close her eyes. The couple smiled deeply and started to walk away from the dumpster. They don't know that she is special. They didn't even know that her eyes turned back into her hybrid eyes before she went to sleep.

—

**_So, tell me what you think. _**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

12 years later

I watched the grandfather clock tick as I sat on the floor. 7:59 pm. Every time I want to go outside, Mother said that I can go to the city at 8:00 since I can get easily burned by the daylight. I'm just very impatient.

And yet I listen to my fake parents.

Recently, I was told by my parents that they adopted me after they found me in a dumpster after The Purge, and I was surprised and upset from this news but I still care about them. It seemed surprising to me at first, because I thought they were my real parents since they looked exactly like me. But after they told me, I then forgot that I have green eyes instead of blue. I was told that by my friends and the adults in my coven that I'm special since one of the Vampire Elders, Amelia, had green eyes in her vampire form. They also think it's surprising and amazing that I have green eyes when I'm not in my vampire form and when I am. Either way, I'm special.

Though I don't understand why having green eyes makes me so special. It's not like I'm Amelia's daughter though that could be a theory. But besides that, I just want to roam around the city. I just don't want to stay here around my small coven. The city is a big place for me that I wish would be called my home.

The clock finally ticked 8:30 and I got up from the ground in a flash. Ever since I was 10, I've been roaming the city to know what's happened to our world. Though I try my best to stay out of the way of lycan's. My parents think I'm too young to battle them off by myself. That's why they sent their friends, my friends, or themselves with me so I won't be alone in the city. Though sometimes I go off my my own without them knowing and I always turn out fine with no sights of any lycans.

I ran through the hallways in my underground coven, making sure I don't bump into anybody. I'm always so excited to go outside that I don't realize that I run very fast to the exit. One time, I ran very fast around the coven that I took out all the electricity and candles.

I tried to not knock out anybody this time, but yet again I knocked out people in my way. It seems very unusual that I try my best to not knock people out when I run, but it's like my body has a mind of its own. I can't control it.

"Hey, be careful!"

"Watch it!"

"What's with you, Hale?!"

"I'm sorry," was always my explanation to any shout that I heard. At least it was worth it as I reached for the solid black doors.

"Hale?!"

I quickly stopped when I heard my name. I then turned around to see my best friend, Tabitha, standing with her arms crossed and giving me a small grin.

Tabitha is the opposite of myself in our physical appearances. She has short blonde hair that's always up in the air-in which I have long dark brown hair-grey eyes, brown skin, and is two centuries older from my own age, yet still has the looks of a 26-year-old. In our mental minds though, we're not opposite.

"Where are you going, Hale?" She asked me.

That made me copy the exact motive she was doing. I hate that she doesn't act like she doesn't know anything and she's always sarcastic. "You already know the answer to that, Tabitha."

She then let her arms go from her crossing them. "I know, but this time is different. Do you know where your parents are at?"

"They're both with other vampires for a meeting, but they know that you'll be out there with me. Just do me a favor and don't come with me this time, 'cause I want to be alone, k?"

"'K' would be my answer for you if you would be let out, but I guess you didn't hear news from your parents."

"What news, Tabitha?"

"Well, Leonard and Vera told me to tell you and everyone else that we all can't go outside tonight."

I was first surprised by this news, but I knew that Tabitha's trying to make me gullible again. "Yeah, right, Tabitha."

She shook her head. "No, I swear. I'm not tricking you again. Your parents actually told me that you can't go out tonight or maybe in a few weeks."

"What?" I was now convinced by this. "Why did they say I can't?"

She moved her head and let her body sway. "Come on, I'll show you."

As she walked away, I began to follow her. After a while of walking to the deep part of the coven, we reached the den. Like always, it was filled with other vampires, old and newcomers, some around my age.

"Turn on the TV and put on the news from earlier," Tabitha ordered. One of the vampires did what she ordered and turned on the television. I don't understand what's going on.

After a few changes on the TV, it changed to the news channel and showed a woman in a formal outfit.

"In today's news, we've had suspects that there was an attack tonight in the parking lot in Antigen. And once again, the victims of this attack were shredded into pieces. The police found a few bodies and they all were torn. One of them was theorized of being exploded whole and one of the doctors of Antigen, Dr. Jacob Lane, was found with his throat ripped out."

The TV then showed the parking lot with pieces of skin shown everywhere. Blood was shown on the walls everywhere, bodies with toured apart pieces of their flesh were shown, and I saw a dead body with its throat all bloody on a crushed car. That must be the one known as Dr. Lane.

"The reason of this attack is unknown," the woman continued, "but with this happening, people are now convinced that some lycans may have survived The Purge several years ago and that they caused this attack. But most people think that this is another attack caused by surviving vampires. To please the people for either of their theories, the government plans to send the Infected Persons Unit to do a stakeout to take out any vampires and/or lycans tonight. And along with Antigen, all agencies will be shut down until the IPU are done with exterminating. "

The television then turned off and Tabitha then faced me. "Now do you understand why you can't go outside? The outdoor world will be covered with lycans everywhere. Your parents wouldn't take the risk of anybody from the coven going outside and being shredded into pieces, especially you. They think you're not strong enough to survive out there yet and they don't want to be able to loose you."

I quirked my lips and faced Tabitha with my bright eyes as everyone just went back talking about the attack or other stuff. "Yeah, I guess I understand why we're stuck here."

She nodded solemnly. "Good, but don't worry about it, k? As soon as the cleansing is over, you'll be able to go outside and roam."

"Alright," I said with my eyes drowned down. "I'll just be in my room for now. See you later."

"See you," was the final thing I heard from her before I left the den. I can't believe that I can't go outside tonight. I know it may sound silly, but I just want to go outside and prove myself that I'm a strong girl. I don't want my parents still thinking that I'm too young to take out a lycan or anything that's dangerous to us. I want them to make me prove myself and make them proud. I want to be special for my mental motives, not my eyes.

As I reached my room, I then decided to go to bed for now. I feel tired all of a sudden. Sleeping beats staying up and doing nothing, When I opened the door and went inside, I looked around my room to see just black walls with little candles stabbed inside them and furniture that was added before I was born. I guess one night without going outside isn't going to kill me. I'll be comfortable here instead.

Suddenly, when I closed my door, I felt something go up in my head. I gasped when I saw something happening that's not in my room.

It was like I was in another body. The person that I must be in was running. He or she was beating bushes and branches out of his or her way.

"Selene!" was all I heard from the person, and that made me know that it was a man. This was the only thing he screamed out loud as he ran in a frantic. Only he stopped when he saw three people come out of nowhere in front of him: a man, a girl around my age, and a woman.

The man was quite handsome. His hair is in a perfect shade of brown and his body was buff. And I could tell he's a vampire by his blue eyes. The young girl was much different from him though. She may have brown hair as the other man, but her eyes were in the color of blue that's not a vampire color. It was a very unusual color and I don't think that girl is a vampire, along with the fact that I don't even know what she is. But even though they're unusual, I suddenly see myself in them.

The woman, anyway, is what caught most of my attention. Her hair was short in the color of dark brown, her face was very pale, and her eyes were bright blue, making me know that she's a vampire. She's so beautiful and I also see myself in her eyes.

The three people stood there as they looked at the man. The woman stepped forward with shock on her face and looked at me. Her voice sounded calm as she said one name through her mouth.

"Michael?"

Suddenly, I could see my own room again. I didn't realize that I was breathing heavily from what happened and I accidentally fell backwards to my dresser. All the stuff on there fell down on the floor and it fell along with me. What just happened? Was that like a vision or a dream? That was very strange.

It must be from all the happenings from today and I guess I need to rest. As I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I got up from the ground without picking up my stuff and walked lazily to my bed and lied flat on there. Before I dozed off, I then thought about what happened. It may sound crazy, with it being a dream or vision maybe, but it feels like I know that woman and young girl.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while. My birthday was around this week and I didn't have any time to write, but I'm back now so no worries! Oh and one more thing: I plan on putting pictures up for the new characters and it will be put up on my bio for you guys to put in a perfect picture of my OC's. So here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

The only sound that woke me up was knocking on my door. More like pounding in a theory.

"Hale, open the door please."

Knowing that voice anywhere, I got up from my bed, half awake, and opened my door to see both of my parents, the leaders of the coven. They're attire and features is always the same whenever I see them: hair combed back, dark robes, and face pale as a cloud.

"Hale," Mother started. "Sorry to disturb you right now, but after our meeting, Tabitha told us that you were looking upset from the news we just talked about. We just wanted to know if you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine," I said with my arms crossed. "There's no worries."

My father then looked at the side of my head and back at me. "It doesn't look like it, Hale."

I then turned around also and saw the stuff from my drawer still on the ground. I knew I should've picked those up from my incident.

I quickly turned back to my parents, their faces asking for an explanation. I thought about trying to say something about my incident, but they might think I'm lying. "Um, I kind of tripped and crashed onto my dresser. It's not that serious. Really."

That didn't seem to buy my parents. It instead led them to my room without anything from me.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, but I never got a reply the first minute. They just both looked around my room, then looked back at me.

"Hale, are you feeling okay?" My father asked me again.

I'm still confused. "I told you, I'm fine. Why are you asking me this?"

"We're sorry if it's annoying, but we're worried about you, Hale." Mother said. "I mean, we just noticed that ever since we told you you were adopted, you seemed very silent and lonesome. Is it because we told you the news too soon? Or is it something about us?"

I then remembered and I bit my lip from that memory. That wasn't my day. My parents told me the news in my bedroom and I was really upset. I was so angry that I knocked out one of the drawers and it flied into the wall. They and I both were shocked from what happened. Since then, I don't talk to them that much anymore like I usually do.

To make sure this doesn't stay silent forever, I shook my head. "No, it's not that. Maybe, but it's not." I then paused for a bit, trying to make another lie. "It's just that I feel like nobody thinks of me as a strong girl. I know what you guys are doing is trying to protect me from lycans, but I don't want to be protected all the time. I want to go out there and fight lycans by myself and not being left alone with Tabitha caring for me."

It was a long moment of silence, but my mom broke it with a tusk. "Hale. It's not that we don't think you're not strong enough." She then walked close enough to face me. "You're training has improved a lot, it really has. We're even thinking on letting you go out, but this world hasn't been the same before we found you."

"Your mother's right, Hale," Father agreed. "There was a time when humans didn't even knew vampires or lycans existed. We lived in the shadows with our war against each other for centuries, but that was before the Purge. We tried to survive, but we lost most of our kind. We tried to move on without being noticed, but the lycans kept going with this war and killed innocent humans. They even impersonated as doctors or anything else."

"I know, Father. I've heard this from you and Mother before."

"We're just saying," Mother interrupted. "The world that me and you're father grew up in is gone and this is a new world for you. You must understand that the world is not what you think it is. Even in the stories that me and your father told you when you were little about our origin, it's not safe. The world you believe is wonderful is just a fantasy."

They're telling me this like I've never been outside before. I just wish I could tell them that I already went outside without being harmed, but they'd be very upset. If only the world wouldn't be what it is right now.

My mother knew that I look disappointed from her little speech and she put her hand on my cheek and rubbed it easily. "I'm so sorry, Hale. If you wish to pull the trigger, you must wait for the world to accept you weapon."

I tried to understand my mother's reason, but it's like my head dodges it like a bullet. Sometimes I feel like I don't understand anything. I feel like I'm not like my kind. I don't follow the right orders of attack; instead I do my own attacks that I don't even think of doing.

Suddenly, my heart started pumping wild and something else went in my head. I gasped when I saw another vision in my eyes.

The person that I must be in was facing a lycan taller than he or she. But that person shot the lycan many times with silver guns in his or her hands. Not surprising, more lycans were following the person as he or she looked back. Then when the person turned back, I realized that the person was the woman that was in my last vision. I realized this by how I saw the same girl and man that came with her. Only another man was with them. That man must be the one I was in when I had my vision.

He was also attractive like the other man, but he has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes like the girl, and he's very buff.

As the woman ran ahead at her allies, she stopped when she reached a door as she ran in a cave. The door was scripted with a beautiful paisley and swirls, and it was in brown wood. It was too soon to realize that the door was the door to my coven.

I wanted to find out more, but my vision ended and I saw my room and my parents still staring at me. I tried to hold my gasps, but it was hard as I managed.

"Hale, are you okay?" Father asked as he came by Mother's side. "Is something wrong?"

Before I could answer, I heard a thump above and I knew my parents heard it too since it was very loud. "Lycans are here."

And right at that moment, my friend, Wyatt, and Tabitha bursted in the room and faced my parents.

"Leonard, Vera, we need you're help," Wyatt began, wanting to scream but can't for a half a century old boy who looks like a 15-year-old.

Tabitha decided to cut in. "Lycans are about to enter the coven."

"We'll be right there," Mother said, her voice filled with fear. "Just get the guns loaded and the swords ready. Well be out to help."

They both nodded and began ran out of the room in a flash. My parents then stood up and began running to the door as they grabbed my hands tight. Every time intruders come in, they make a big deal on them. I said this because our intruders are humans, but with lycans, this time, this is different. But every time intruders come, me and the children of the coven have to go to a safe room with other vampires protecting us.

As soon as we saw Tabitha by the safety room, we all entered quickly and I saw lots of parents dropping their kids in the room to help fight. My parents finally released my hands and faced me while Tabitha stood by their sides.

"Hale," Father said. "This may be different from the other times intruders came, but don't worry about. As long as you stay here with the other kids, you'll be safe and to make sure, Tabitha will stay here to help guard the children and you. Just stay put."

I nodded, not wanting to say something about how I'll be fine every time. Mother and Father hugged me and they were about to go out the door when Mother looked back at me.

"Hale, one more thing."

I then stepped forward. "Yes, Mother?"

"How did you know lycans were here?"

I actually thought that they forgot about what happened back in my room. What do I say to them about that? Before I could say a lie, there was another bang from above and that caught my parents' attention.

Mother then faced me again. "Never mind, Hale. Well talk about it when we get back." And with that, my parents closed the door shut and Tabitha began to bring the wooden stock down upon the door. The others did the same when all the children were dropped off.

I would picture the kids being scared since they're between the ages of 7 and 12. Was I wrong to think that. All they did was just sit down on the ground or couches while they played with the board games and cards that was left for them while their parents help fight.

I tried to do something as I sat down, but I was too busy hearing the noises near the hallways and up above. Lycans are everywhere and I want to help attack them. Sadly, the rules say that children that are 13 and up have to help fight. What joy is that? I mean, I should help since I saw the vision of lycans coming here while I was in that woman's body…wait a minute.

If I was in that woman's body and that door she saw was the same door as my coven's, then that must mean that she and her allies are with the other vampires fighting the lycans!

I want to know why I have those weird visions and maybe that woman and man that I was in would know why I have visions since they have them too. They could have the answers why I have these weird things.

I stood up and began to walk up to a door when Tabitha came up in front of it. "Where do you think you're going, Hale?"

Since Tabitha is between me and that door, I'm not sure if this is going to be really easy or really hard. "I have to go outside, Tabitha."

"Sorry, kiddo," she said as she pretended to have long hair and flipped it. "I'm in charge of you and it's my job and promise to protect you."

"Tabitha, please. I want to help and this may be my chance to prove my worthiness to my parents."

Tabitha shook her head. "No, Hale. I promised your parents to protect you when they're not around, that's how we're still best friends. And plus, I don't know how your training went with your parents."

"But Wyatt's out there. Maybe I can team up with him and he'll protect me while we fight."

"Wyatt may be half a century old, but he fights like a lycan with bony arms and loose pain medicine. There's no way that he can help you while you're out there by yourself."

"What if you can take me? If Wyatt's not that strong, then maybe you can come with me since you're stronger."

I wished that that offer would've worked, but it didn't. Tabitha looked like she would've taken that offer, but she planned on not doing so. "That's flattering, Hale, but that won't work on me."

I quietly grunted in disappointment to myself, though Tabitha would've heard that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hang out with my friends over there while you stay put." She then walked away from the door and walked to two of her friends guarding a door.

I don't know what's reality: that Tabitha left her place at the door or that she told me to stay put. She may be smart all the time but surprisingly, not this time.

When no one was looking, I quickly lifted the stock and looked behind me again to see the kids playing and the other vampires and Tabitha talking. When I knew the coast was clear again, I opened the door slightly and left the room as I closed the door again. I sighed with relief as the door closed and that nobody noticed.

Suddenly, I heard a roar near the halls and I decided that it was time for me to find those people. I ran as fast as I could to the direction where the sound came from and grabbed an ax and a whip halfway through the den. When I reached the noise, I looked to the edge to see lycans everywhere fighting other vampires. Bodies covered the floors with their loose blood escaping. I then turned away from the crisis. I never thought that I may have to fight lycans, but it has come to that moment.

With one deep breath, I readied myself and I came from behind the wall and began to attack. A lycan attacking another vampire looked up and began to growl at the sight of me. It tried to come after me, but I suddenly tripped and went under the lycan. When I went under, I quickly stood up and jumped on the lycan and stabbed the lycan with my ax. It roared with pain and shook itself, knowing that I'm now on it's back. I grabbed onto its fur and as I climbed on its back with the ax in my hand, I screamed and sliced the creature's head with my ax.

It fell to the ground as soon as I sliced its head. My ax broke easily as I grabbed it from the head and I breathed heavily from all that power I released. That was my first attack and kill on a lycan. This may sound crazy, but it actually felt good to kill.

"Hale?"

I looked up from the dead lycan and realized that the vampire that tried to kill the lycan was Wyatt. Blood was dripping from his left temple, along with some lycan blood on his face and shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked as he tried to get up, but I came to help him up.

"I'm here to help," I lied. "I snuck out of the safe room when Tabitha wasn't looking."

"You shouldn't have escaped, Hale. If your parents see you, they'd be acting wild than any lycan."

"That's why you're helping me, Wyatt. They won't mind seeing me helping when someone older than me is by my side."

"Are you out of your mind, Hale?! I don't anyone your size can be able to help…"

Before he could finish, we both heard a growl and saw another lycan running toward us among the other lycans fighting other vampires. I knew that I had a whip in my hands, but I saw two daggers on the floor. Within a flash, I dropped my whip, grabbed the two daggers, and threw them straight at the lycans brain and eye. It fell on the ground and its eye became drowsy while the other one was bleeding wild.

I turned back to Wyatt, who's shocked to see me handle a lycan like that surprisingly. "On second thought, maybe you can take care of yourself."

I grinned back at my friend. "That's what I thought. Now come on. We need to help."

Without saying a word or saying that I did a good job, Wyatt got up and we grabbed our weapons from the floor. I was straightening my whip when Wyatt handed me a gun.

"Here, you're going to need something else than a whip."

I wanted to say thank you like I usually do, but I just grabbed the gun from his hands and I started running up the stairs to up above, realizing that all the lycans in this floor were killed while me and Wyatt talked. As I ran, I wanted to look back to see if Wyatt was following but I can't for some reason. And it was fast when I reached the top, like three seconds fast.

When I looked at the room, I saw more vampires fighting more lycans than before. I even saw my parents with their special rifles and whips. I see all the vampires that I know, but I still don't see the woman and her allies. I didn't understand why they weren't here and I was thinking about them until I heard heavy breathing. When I turned around, I could see Wyatt slowing down and panting, surprisingly tired from all the running.

"Dang, Hale," he said as he stopped to catch his breath. "You run very fast."

I was surprised by how weak he is since he ran those short series of stairs. "What are you talking about, Wyatt?" I asked. "Those stairs were short and it was very quick when I got up here."

"Quick? Now your talking crazy. These stairs have at least 130 steps and it takes forever when you walk."

130 steps? That's odd. It felt quick to me.

"You know what?" Wyatt interrupted. "Let's not talk about it. Let's just go."

I nodded in agreement and we both ran in the battle. Wyatt tried to get a lycan with his gun, but he got easily grabbed on by the throat. Tabitha's right: he is weak.

That didn't distract me though. I grabbed my whip and ran towards a free lycan who howled at me. It missed me many times before I flipped off a wall and wrapped it around my silver whip, making itself weak and fall to the ground. After I saw the creature still breathing, I heard another growl from another lycan and I turned to see it charging at me. I then tugged at my whip with the lycan still wrapped in it and threw the heavy creature at the lycan. It tried to get up, but its own kind was putting all his weight on him. Before it could get up, I walked towards the two and blew their brains off with my gun.

Without grabbing my whip, I grabbed a loose gun on the floor and blasted it along with my own gun at the lycan that grabbed Wyatt by the throat. I tried to find Wyatt also, but I couldn't find him all of a sudden. Maybe he's in the other room with…

"Hale?!"

I turned around when I heard my name and I saw my parents with shock drawn on their faces. I'm in so much trouble.

"Hale, what are you doing here?!"

Father shouted, knowing that he's incredibly not happy. Before I could answer, lycans attacked my parents and I screamed in horror as I saw this. Suddenly, I heard another scream and I turned to see someone familiar.

It was the woman and her allies.

The woman was firing her guns at a lycan who was about to attack the girl with her. When it fell dead, the man with dirty blonde hair helped her up. The woman was breathing heavily and she along with her allies didn't even turn to see me looking at them. And even though I just saw the woman in person, I suddenly feel like I'm… drawn to her.

Before I could react, the roof then started to fall apart and it looked like it was going to fall on top of the woman. Without thinking or even planning on this fact, I ran towards the woman and pushed her away. The roof then fell on top of me and the weight pulled me down along with scars. The last thing I heard before I passed out was my name and the name that must be the woman's.

_Selene_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I thought that I was dead at first, but if I was, I wouldn't be feeling this very hurtful pain right now. And plus, everything was dark when I opened my eyes and I still feel the heavy push against my body.

I tried to push the ceiling up with my strength, but I'm afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to push it. To my surprise, my strength was actually good enough and I pushed the ceiling off my side in a second. When it came off, I felt something trickle down my cheek and I soon realized that it along with my forehead was bleeding when I touched it.

It hurts a lot and I was suppose to heal like other vampires, but apparently, I'm too young to heal quickly. And plus, this is the first time I ever got hurt. To prevent any more bleeding, I tore a piece of my shirt off with my hands and I wrapped it around my head. I hope that could calm it down.

When I was done wrapping my wound, I then realized that the battle was over and all the lycans were dead. Blood and guts covered the floor, along with loose weapons and dead vampires. Still shaking from my accident, I stood up and looked around to see nobody moving, nothing is alive. Wait a minute, if nobody around here isn't alive, then where's my friends and my parents?

Now feeling scared and worried, I called out for my loved ones. "Mother! Father! Tabitha! Wyatt!"

I ran. To the safe room, the emergency exit, the opening, everywhere. Everyone's dead no matter where I look. Even all the children. It can't be. I can't be the only survivor. I then realized that I forgot one place that I didn't check: the den.

Upon this realization, I quickly ran to the den and saw more bodies than I ever saw. More bodies and more blood. I walked step by step as I entered the den and nobody even moved.

"Mother? Father?" I wanted to cry, but ever since I turned 6, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry after a frequent accident with a whip.

I looked at the walls and the candles and counters were either broken or crooked. I really wished that my parents hid on the ceiling and survived the attack to see my alive and well. While thinking of possibilities that my parents could be still alive, I heard a noise and I turned around to see a candle fall from the ceiling and roll on the ground. After it went under me, it suddenly stopped when it crashed into two dead bodies.

I wanted to turn away but I couldn't, since I knew the dead bodies' haircuts and clothes anywhere. After I walked closer to the bodies, I slowly kneeled down by the bodies and turned the two over to let them face me. I tried not to puke nor bawl when I saw the torn faces of my now dead parents.

My father's face was once beautiful and now it's ruined. His skin was torn apart from his face and you could now see his skull with loose meat. My mother's face was less worse though. It was torn apart too, but you could still see her flesh and one of her beautiful ocean blue eyes was missing. They're dead. And there's so much proof displayed if there's a chance to make possibilities and it didn't want you to. Sadly, I was so desperate that I tried to think that they were wounded.

"Mother? Father?"

Nothing.

"My family, please."

Their faces are staring at me, probably saying something like, "I bet she can't bring us to life."

"Guys, you need to get up."

I pushed their bodies again, hoping they would scare me by rising up with their faces healing quickly. I wonder if they would still be mad at me for sneaking out and helping them fight lycans.

"Mother, Father, we need to get out of here."

Motionless bodies are in front of me; I even knew that. I just wish I could choose that I didn't. I tugged, punched, slapped, and kicked my parents. It's no use. They're long gone now, either in heaven or the underworld. I just wish it would be heaven.

I knew I didn't want to be alone, so I was hopelessly calling, either for Tabitha, Wyatt, or anybody.

"HELP!"

I stood up and walked around the den hoping that my call could echo to the entire coven.

"Tabitha! Wyatt! Anybody?"

I felt immense pain when I cried, "anybody", and before I could stop myself, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I knew that I was crying. I kept a lot of tears from the past six years and I'm creating a lot of them right now.

"Help."

This was my last word before I bawled crazy. My tears were created with two different pains: my parents' death and the pain of my wound. The tears and blood mixed together on my cheek and I saw the pink-colored teardrops fall to the ground. I'm all alone. I lost my family and my friends. My family may be my old adopted family, but it still hurts to see them dead.

I turned back to see the bodies and I had no choice, but to face the happening that the lycans have done. I walked back to the bodies and kneeled back down in front of them. I imagined the faces to have my parents' normal faces back, but it was too hard with the blood everywhere. I cried even more and I covered my face with my hands to hope that I can escape this moment.

I imagine seeing my parents on a hill up in the afterlife, waiting for me to join them soon. Wanting to see me again someday, ignoring the fact that I escaped the safe room. And I could see Tabitha smiling as she lay on the soft grass with her friends and looking at me from above.

"There's no reason for you to be upset, Hale," she would've said if she were here. "As long as you're with me or Wyatt, we'll all be okay."

But she's not here, neither is Wyatt. They're all on the imaginary hill of the afterlife, along with my parents. I want to go there now. The real world may not seem fun, but maybe the afterlife is the place for me. But I realize that I can't do that to myself. Not wanting to do this, I erased the hill and my loved ones from my mind and I could once see darkness in my hands as I continued crying. I have many wishes right now and I can't stop making more.

"I was halfway going to be 20 when my family died."

I gasped when I heard that voice and I slowly raised my head from my hands and turned to my left to see someone familiar looking at the bodies of my parents.

The woman known as Selene.

She didn't face me, even if I could see in her nature that she knew that I was looking at her.

"I woke up to my sister and my mother screaming and I was horrified by what I had witnessed… They were torn apart into pieces. I ran to my nieces' room, wanting them to escape before seeing their mother and grandmother dead, but I was too late. They scared me as they were hanging from the ceiling with their flesh on the walls. I then heard noises in the stables and I ran to there, finding my father dead also. I mourned over him when a nobleman came up behind me and told me that I was safe. His name was Viktor."

I recognize the name now. He was one of the Vampire Elders and was known as the first Elder. I was taught a lot about him. I knew he had a daughter named Sonja, but he exiled her for mating with Lucian, the deceased leader of the werewolf clan.

"Viktor told me that lycans killed my family and comforted me while I was still crying. That night was the night that changed me forever, mentally and physically. Viktor turned me into a vampire and he raised me like a daughter."

I didn't even know that Viktor had a second daughter. I knew he died 12 years ago, but not this. How come I was never taught that?

It was silent when she was done talking. I then knew it was my turn to talk. "I'm very sorry for what happened." I felt pain and jitters in my throat as I spoke. "Do you… do you still have any family left?"

Selene stood there for a moment, but it wasn't long before she faced me for the first time. Her face is in a very pale color and her human eyes are much darker in person.

She then nodded. "Yes, I have two left. A love and a daughter."

Not wanting her to see my tears, I wiped them off as fast as I could. "You must feel like that since those two are the only family you got, you'd do anything to protect them."

She nodded again. I didn't even realize how solemn her face is until now. "They're important to me. They're not like you and your deceased loved ones, neither am I. They're special and I never want them to get hurt."

Even though I tried not to cry when Selene appeared, I still felt tears quietly running down my face and I'm not even bothering to wipe them off.

"Sounds like me and my loved ones. I thought that we would be together forever, trying to find a way to live through this life. Wanting to survive and end this war with us and the humans now. Man, was I naïve to think that way. Now I know that every story needs a sorrowful dilemma. Always."

I closed my eyes, wanting to be alone. Hoping that what I'm picturing right now is my imagination again. But it isn't. I felt a hand on my chin and my head tilted up to face Selene's face. Before I could say something, even though I didn't want to say anything at first, Selene held up her other hand and wiped my tears off. I would picture her smiling at me, but she didn't.

"There's no need to cry. It won't fix anything in life. Just because your family is dead, doesn't mean that your life is dead also."

I sniffled and I was forced to face Selene. "It could be that way. I don't even know what's next for me. Where do I go? What else will come for me? When will my pride come back?"

Selene then moved her hands from my face. "You don't need pride to be happy, young one. Only your life brings you to many surprises. When my family died that day, I wanted to die myself. But when Viktor offered me the gift of immortality, I then realized that as one life moves on when someone important to them dies, it gets better. I never believed that myself but after barely seven centuries of immortality, I finally found someone that made me feel happy and not like before I was turned."

I then knew who she was talking about. "Y-your love."

"Yes, and I promise you that not everyone has a happy life, but they still move on. Walk to where the wind takes them to. Find a place that's safe enough to call a home. Make people to talk to them that's kind enough to call a family."

I may have met this woman for the first time, yet I feel like she has the perfect words of wisdom. Like she's part of history, along with Viktor. Her words make me feel better now. Maybe I could find a new life now that my entire coven is now shredded into pieces. I just hope that I can find a new home and a family one day.

I then smiled at Selene, now realizing her advice. "Thank you."

She nodded back, but she didn't smile. She's so solemn, it's like she doesn't have any emotions.

After a moment of silence, Selene spoke again. "What's your name?"

It suddenly sounds like her voice is blurry, but I could still hear what she asked. "Hale, and your name is Selene."

She looked shocked when I told her her name. "How do you know my name?"

I wanted to say that I heard it before I passed out from the roof, but I decided to go with the first answer from where I heard it. Hopefully she might know what I'm about to say.

"I heard your name in a picture in my head. It ran up to me with my heart pumping, now being a memory."

"What happened in your memory?"

I was going to answer her question, but we both heard a noise coming towards us and we both turned to hear the noises come closer and closer. I thought it was going to be more lycans, but when the noises stopped, I could see that the noises were from Selene's allies.

"Selene, there you are," the dirty blonde-haired man said. "We've been looking for you after we searched for survivors."

Me and Selene then started to stand up, but she walked up to the man and her allies as I stood there. "Well, I'm here now. There's no worries. Have you found any survivors from the attack?"

The man with the unusual shade of brown hair then spoke. "We've searched the entire coven and we think that all lycans killed everyone in this coven, along with their own lives."

Selene sighed, probably from disappointment. "God, these lycans won't ever stop."

As Selene kept on talking to her allies, I could see that the dirty-blonde haired man was staring at me oddly. I felt uncomfortable as he stared at me and I tried not to make eye contact by staring at my shoes, which are now ruined from the sliding and the blood. But it's hard for me, and I couldn't help but look back at him. Like Selene, I feel a very powerful connection with him. It's hard to explain, but it's like how I saw Selene for the first time too. Before I looked back down, the man then looked back at Selene.

"Selene, who's that girl over there?" When he asked this, Selene then turned back at me, along with more eyes on me.

"Our only survivor," she replied, her face still solemn. "This is Hale."

I think she wanted me to come to her side, but I was too shy to come close to her allies. I thought that Selene was going to leave me there, but instead she came up to me, took my hand, and walked me closer to her allies.

"She's probably still shocked from what happened," Selene excused. "Her parents were killed in the attack and her friends also."

She then faced me again like a mother facing her child before the child goes to their first day of school. "Hale, there's no need to worry. They're my family and ally." She then faced the two men and the girl. "This is Michael, my love, David, and my daughter, Eve."

I swallowed a big lump in my throat and it felt dry. The eyes were making me feel even more uncomfortable and I felt scared.

Thank God that Michael was the first to notice what he and his friends are doing. "Oh, are we making you uncomfortable, Hale? I'm sorry, we're just shocked to see someone so young survived an attack like this."

I wanted to stay quiet, but I then spoke. "I was pushed really far into my training by my parents before they died. Though I never was sent out to fight to prove myself."

I then faced away from Michael's face and then eyed Eve. I then was mesmerized by her face, all of a sudden. Her eyes may be blue like her father's, but I swear I think she looks a little bit like me. Same hair, same skin tone. It's like she's my twin. And like Selene and Michael, I feel an odd connection between her. It feels strong and magnetic.

I want to say something to her when suddenly, we all heard a big roar and we all knew that that was too close to be far away.

"Shit," Selene said. "More lycans are coming. We need to go."

"But, Mum," Ever said as she turned away from me. "What do we do with the girl?"

"We bring her with us, Eve," Selene replied. "I saw her fighting in that battle and I think we could use her strength also."

Without saying anything else, the three then began to run to where the sound came from and as they left, Selene looked back at me and she held out her hand. "Come on, Hale. We need your help for this task. It'll be okay."

I don't know if I could trust this woman, but since my connections feel strong towards her, maybe I could. Upon realizing this, I grabbed a hold onto her hand. I could feel her pumping of her blood in her veins and the connection feels strong with me and her. As soon as I grabbed hold, we both started to go to the direction of the sound.

"Selene?" I asked as we walked to the direction. "Did you really see me fighting in the battle?"

Selene looked back at me shook her head. "No, but I could tell by your character that you're very strong and compassionate. After all, you did save my life."

I suddenly forgot about that. I also forgot that that was how our conversation ended when we were greeted by her allies. And that David was soon pushed down by a lycan from the shadows.

**I know, I left another cliffhanger. I'm so evil. :D Just kidding. I just wanted to say that I love each and everyone of you who says the nicest things and you inspire me so much! Thanks again and please comment! ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written in a while! My Internet was cut off and I had trouble going on the computer to write this down! But I got it back! So here's the next chapter!**

The lycan tried to eat David alive, but he used his strength to block it away. Selene was about to grab her guns from her holster to shoot its brains out when David grabbed a knife from his holster and stabbed the lycan to the temple. It fell as soon it was stabbed and stopped moving.

When I thought things were going to be over, more lycans came from the shadows. Selene then grabbed her guns and began shooting, but a lycan jumped on her. I backed away from the lycans, but they didn't seem like they want me. They instead headed for Michael and Eve. That's when I realized that they aren't vampires.

Before lycans attacked them, their faces suddenly transformed from a tan to a dark blue then to the color of light ash. And as their skins changed, their fingers then began to grow long and dark claws. When their bodies changed, it was their eyes' turn. Michael's blue eyes turned all black like a lycan, but I still see fangs of a vampire in his mouth. With Eve, it was almost the same. Instead, I could see an icy blue ring in her black eye yet she has fangs like her father and mother. But if they aren't vampires, then what are they?

Before I could think, I saw a spare lycan eying me and began to run towards me. As my body fears for its nature, I spied a spare dagger on the bloody floor. With one swift of my foot, I grabbed the dagger and threw it at the lycans head for a bullseye.

Before knowing it was dead, I grabbed the knife from the head as it still dripped the blood and continued fighting. I thought there would be more lycans that would fill up the coven again, but it turns out there was only like ten or fifteen more. I guess that makes things very easier.

Without no plan, I jumped on a lycan and rode it like a horse. I held my dagger against its throat and I began to slit it. But before I could almost slice it all the way, the lycan roared and flipped itself over. I fell off its back and lay flat on my back.

The creature then grabbed my wrists and its claws dug into them. I screamed in pain and I thought to myself that I don't think I can take lycans after all. This one got me under its strength and my wounds are getting the best of me.

Suddenly, I hear voices. But not just any voices. The voices of my deceased family.

"_Don't give up, Hale_," I hear my father say. "_Your strength can never go away_."

I then realize that that saying is from a day from my training.

"_Your father is right, Hale_," my mother's voice agreed. "_The key is to use anything around you to back off. Your mind is your strength when you lose control of your muscles. Use it well and plan a weapon with it_."

Instead of ignoring the voices and letting the pain sink in, I used the voices to open my eyes and look around me. I then saw a long piece of rope near me and the creature. My mind then created the weapon of my attack.

Using my leftover strength, I tried kicking the lycan in the stomach and surprisingly, it flew away from me and crashed to the wall. I was shocked that I kicked the creature that far into the air, but I ignored the thought and grabbed the rope and charged at the lycan with throttle on my mind.

As I jumped on it again, I climbed to the back and tied the rope around its throat and I pulled like I was in tug'o'war. It tried to fight against it, but it doesn't even realize that pain is worse when you try and fight it. Stupid dog.

Only it began losing defense and lied down on the bloody floor, with its own blood spreading and joining the other kinds. As it twitched, I began to walk away from it and I tried to find another weapon to help fight with when another lycan came and attacked me.

I tried to kick again like I did to the other, but sadly and surprisingly, it didn't do anything. I have the strength of a natural 12-year-old again. And when I tried to think of another way to fight the creature off, it clinched onto my wrists and in addition, my ankles. I tried fighting it off, but this one is very strong. Like the last one, it began digging its claws into my skin, making me screaming my pain out again.

Only when I began screaming, it took out one of its claws and scratched my cheeks and chest. I screamed louder and louder as I felt more pain. And to make it much more, it roared before it bit my shoulder. Not wanting this anymore, I suddenly feel something in my head that makes me furious. I scream with anger and I kicked the lycan off me and it eventually, flew to the wall like I hoped it would.

As I eyed a spare sword, I grabbed it while fighting the sores of my wounds and I beheaded the lycan, along with cutting every part of its body from itself. When I was done, I breathed heavily with my heart pumped with the reminding blood in my body. I then turned around me and I saw that the lycan I killed was the last of the remaining ones in this room and that everyone was watching me.

Eyes were glued on me and I released my grip on the sword as my anger calmed down. As the sword fell, I suddenly feel my pain coming back to me again. I could feel my bits of my flesh dropping to the floor and the blood dripped down my cheeks, like it could be tears of blood.

Before I could react or say anything, my heart stopped pumping and I could feel myself falling into forevermore darkness as my eyes rolled up to my head.

**I'm sorry if this chapter's short, but I promise to make the next one longer.**


End file.
